Loneliness
by Amysolisga
Summary: ...


Emma made her way through the long road of grass and stones, nervously pitching her clothes and adjusting her hair for the fifth time.

When she finally arrived to the place she wanted to, she sat on a rock and leaved gently on the floor a bouquet of white roses. The blonde looked impatiently at her clock: 11:59 a.m. Regina was going to be there soon. She took a look around the garden, admiring the flowers and feeling the fresh wind on her face.

"Hello." Emma smiled to herself as the warm voice filled her ears. A voice she would recognize anytime. She turned around only to be found by the most beautiful eyes she had seen, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, how are you?" Emma asked.

"I am fine, I guess." Regina smiled sadly. Immediately Emma noticed her mistake and squeezed her eyes strongly.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, don't worry." Regina cut her before she could end. "How are you?"

"I am alright now that I'm with you." Emma blushed, it was always hard for her to tell Regina about her feelings, she could never find the proper words to describe them.

"Hey, I got you this." Emma took the bouquet of roses from the floor and showed them to the brunette. Regina's eyes lighted up and a big smile appeared on her face.

"My favorites!"

"Yep, you can thank me later." Emma said with a silly look, and then she winked at her.

"Thank you." Regina said with that warm smile that made Emma melt everytime. She just nodded and kept staring at Regina. Damn, she loved this woman.

"So, how is Henry?" Regina asked interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Oh, he's fine. He is at school right now as you know." The blonde looked at the ground, bitting her lip.

"He misses you. Just like me." Regina stared at her and touched her hand. Emma wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking at it.

"I am here now." Regina said with a grin.

"You know that's not what I mean." Emma felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and she turned her face away.

"Em-"

"No! Don't say anything. It was my fault! I should have saved you, and I failed!" the blonde snapped, anger filling her chest.

"Emma, it was not your fault." Regina said looking at her firmly, and making emphasis on every word.

Emma wiped her tears away and stared at the ground frowning.

"Emma." Regina said trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Emma, look at me." Regina placed her hands on Emma's cheeks, and again she felt nothing. Emma looked at her, new tears filling her eyes.

"I know this is hard, but I need you to be strong for Henry, for me, and even for the two idiots." Emma laughed through the tears and rolled her eyes.

"You are the worst."

"But you love me anyway." Regina smiled. Emma smirked and stared at Regina's eyes. She looked at those beautiful chocolate brown orbs with golden dots and long dark lashes she had counted many times, that beautiful toasted skin and those peach lips she had also kissed a lot of times. They were one of the things she missed the most, Regina's tender kisses. Kisses that could make her fly, so full of passion and love. She breathed deeply letting the apple essence that emerged from the brunette fill her nostrils. It was amazing how even on this circumstances she was so, well... Regina.

"And how I love you." Emma replied.

"Oh, do you?" Regina said looking at her with a grin. And Emma stared at her knowing where she was going to.

"No, you are not gonna make me get corny." Regina made puppy eyes and stared dramatically at Emma, who was already giving up.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Emma said trying to sound convinced, but the brunette kept looking at her deeply with puppy eyes.

"Ugh, okay." Emma slapped and Regina smiled happily to herself.

"I really do love you, on a way I can't really explain. You have me on your hands, and there's nothing you can do to lose me. I'm yours. And I will love you forever, no matter what. I-I adore you, Gina, you have my heart, no, you are my heart. You know every inch of me, you are the only one who knows the real me. You returned me to life, you gave me hope, and you don't know how grateful I am with you. You have all of me, and I feel blessed for being in love with you." Emma said sincerely, feeling the usual blush covering her cheeks.

Regina stared at her with eyes full of love and a tender smile forming on her face.

She got closer to Emma without taking her eyes from hers, and softly pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Something started burning on Emma's chest. She was actually feeling her, feeling Regina's lips on hers, her heart was beating frantically as Regina kissed her deeply. A salty substance filled her tongue, and Emma noticed she was crying again, but this time it was not for sadness, it was for happiness. Happiness she hadn't felt for a while. She felt Regina's hand pressed on her chest, right where her heart must be as she moaned and kissed her fiercely. She could even feel the heat radiating from Regina's body. And everything was so damn beautiful... Until it ended. Emma stared at Regina trying to catch her breath.

"Did you.. did you felt it?" the brunette asked.

"Y-yes, I did." Emma answered with a big smile and tried to touch her hand but sadness filled her soul when her fingers pierced through Regina's just as if it was air. She looked up at her with concern.

"Don't worry, we will figure out how to do it again, my love." Regina said sadly.

A sound filled Emma's ears and she took her phone out of her pocket, it was the alarm, she had to go get Henry from school.

"I-"

"You have to go for Henry."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asked and Regina smirked.

"It's not like I could go anywhere else."

"Okay," Emma answered. "I love you."

Regina smiled and looked warmly at her.

"I love you too."

Emma grinned and started walking, when she was at the entrance of the place she turned around hoping to see Regina one last time, but she was only found by a stone with a bouquet of white roses on it, and a text.

 _"In loving memory of Regina Mills."_


End file.
